Jersey City Fire Department
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 1st Battalion Engine 2 - 160 Grand Street :Engine 2 '''- 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) Engine 5 / Ladder 6 / Decon Unit / Battalion 1 - 355 Newark Avenue :Engine 5 ' - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/500) :'Ladder Tower 6 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' Midmount Tower) :'Decontamination Unit ' - 2012 International 7400 / Custom Works :'Battalion 1'- 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :'Engine 10 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500)(Ex-Engine 14, Engine 18) :'Ladder 12 ' - 2013 E-One Cyclone II Metro (-/-/100' rearmount) Engine 6 / Ladder 2 / Deputy Chief 1 / Fire Department Headquarters - 465 Marin Boulevard :'Engine 6'- 2003 Pierce Saber (1250/500) :'Ladder 2' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex-Ladder 7) :'High Rise Tunnel Unit ' - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Rescue 1 heavy rescue :'Deputy Chief 1' - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :'Car 30''' (Arson Unit) - 2007 Ford F450/Reading Decon Support Truck :Car 30A (Arson Unit) - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria Sedan 2nd Battalion Engine 8 / Foam Tender 1 / Quick Attack Vehicle - 14 Orient Avenue :Engine 8 ''' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-01) :Foam Tender 1 ' - 1998 Freightliner/2007 National Foam (-/4000 gal.) :'Quick Attack 1 ' - 2004 Ford F150/National Foam Engine 13 - 152 Linden Avenue :'Engine 13 -''' 2017 Pierce Enforcer (2000/500/250) (SN#30309) Engine 19 / Ladder 8 / Battalion 2 - 2 Bergen Avenue :Engine 19 ''' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :Ladder 8 ' - 2004 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rearmount) :'Battalion 2' - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor Engine 22 / Ladder Tower 4 - 468 Ocean Avenue Built 1894 :'Engine 22''' - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/500) (ex-Engine 9) :Ladder Tower 4 ' '- 2003 American LaFrance Eagle/LTI (-/-/75' midmount Tower) 3rd Battalion Engine 7 / Engine 18 / Ladder 3 / Battalion 3 - 715 Summit Avenue :Engine 7 ''' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28150) :Engine 18 ' - 2003 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (ex-Engine 13) :'Ladder 3 ' - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Crimson (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (SO#09117) :'Marine Land Unit (MLU) ' - 2014 Ford F550 4x4 / Firematic (75/200) :'Battalion 3' (4362) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor Engine 11 - 152 Lincoln Street :'Engine 11 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) Engine 14 / Ladder 7 / Hazmat 1 / Hazmat 2 - 595 Palisade Avenue :'Engine 14 ' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-02) :'Ladder 7 ' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount)(ex- Ladder 2) :'Hazardous Materials Unit 1 ' - 2010 Freightliner M2 4x4 / Wheeled Coach :'Hazardous Materials Unit 2 ' - 2007 Freightliner/Hackney :'Hazardous Materials Battalion (4325) - 2004 Ford Explorer 4th Battalion Squad 4 / Rescue 1 - 582 Communipaw Avenue :Squad 4 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :'Rescue 1 ' - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT Engine 9 / Battalion 4 - 697 Bergen Avenue :'Engine 9 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/750) (SN#28151) :'Battalion 4' - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor Engine 15 / Ladder 9 - 200 Sip Avenue :'Engine 15 ' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/750) (SN#27901) :'Ladder 9 ' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount) Engine 17 / Ladder 11 - 255 Kearney Avenue :'Engine 17 ' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-03) :'Ladder 11 ' - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Crimson (-/-/103' rearmount) (SO#07126) :'Mask Service Unit ' - 2019 Ford F550/Custom :'Field Training Officer (Safety Officer) '- 2012 Ford F-350/EVI (ex- Battalion 4) :'Medical Ambulance Bus - 2012 42' Thomas Medical Ambulance Bus :'Mass Casualty Response Unit '- 2006 Spartan / Rescue 1 heavy rescue Rescue 2 (Special Operations/UASI Collapse Response Unit) - 48 State Street :Rescue 2 ' - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / 2006 Rescue 1 (SN#R251) :'Special Operations Unit''' - 2005 Ford F-650/US Truck/Cliffside Body Box Truck :Support Unit - Marine Unit - Liberty Landing Marina, Audrey Zapp Drive :Marine 1 - 2006 48' Sea Ark :Marine 2 - 2010 27' Boston Whaler :'Marine Battalion '- 2008 Ford F-350 Super Duty Reserve Apparatus :Engine 31 - 1999 Pierce Saber (1250/500)(ex-Engine 8) :Engine 34 - 1995 Pierce Saber (1250/500)(ex-Engine 14) :Engine 35 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500)(ex-Engine 7) :Engine 36 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan/LTI (1250/500/50A/50B)(ex Engine 22) :Engine 37 - 2001 Pierce Saber (1250/500)(ex-Engine 15) :Ladder 41 - 2004 E-One (-/-100' rearmount) (ex-Ladder 11) :Ladder 42 - 1996 Seagrave (-/-/100' Tractor drawn aerial) (ex-Ladder 3) :Ladder 43 - 2003 American LaFrance Eagle/LTI (-/-/104' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 12) :Battalion 5 (4342) - 2013 Ford Explorer (ex: Battalion 1) :Battalion 6 (4341) - 2013 Ford Explorer (ex: Battalion 3) :Deputy 2 (4340) - 2013 Ford Explorer (ex: Battalion 2) :Spare Battalion - 2012 Ford F-350 :Utility 4100 - 2003 Ford F350/Omaha/Cliffside Body Plumbers Truck (ex: FEAR Unit) :Utility 4101 - 2003 Ford F350/Omaha/Cliffside Body Plumbers Truck :Utility 4103 - 2000 Ford E350/Stahl (ex:Hose Shops) :Rescue 3 - 2002 Pierce Lance heavy rescue (ex:Rescue 1) On Order : 'Ladder 8 '- E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ordered June 2018) : 'Engine 6 '- Pierce Enforcer pumper (Ordered August 2018) Retired Apparatus :1996 Seagrave (1250/500) (ex-Engine 11) :2006 Spartan / Rescue 1 heavy rescue (chassis destroyed during Hurricane Sandy) :2005 Pierce Saber non-walk in Rescue w/Cascade(Failed) :2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan/LTI (1250/500/50A/50B)(ex-Engine 10)(Accident) :2000 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex-Ladder 9,6)(Caught Fire) :1997 Emergency One (1250/500)(ex Engine 2, Engine 17, Engine 33) :1997 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (ex: Squad 4) :1996 Seagrave (1250/500) (ex: Engine 11) :1993 Duplex/Baker/Saulsbury (/-/95' aerialscope) (ex: Truck 6) :1991 E-One Hush Heavy Rescue (ex: Rescue 1) :1990 E-One Protector (1250/500) (ex: Engine 13) :1990 E-One Hush (1250/500) (ex: Engine 19) :1990 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount) (ex: Truck 2) :1989 E-One (2000/500) (ex: Engine 9) :1988 E-One (1250/500) (ex: Engine 18) :1987 E-One (-/-/110'rearmount) (ex: Ladder 7) :1986 E-One Hush (1250/500) (ex: Engine 15) :1985 Mack CF (1500/500) (ex: Engine 19)(ex: North Hudson Regional Fire, NJ, ex: Union City, NJ) :1984 Mack CF/Baker (-/-/75' aerialscope) (ex: Truck 4) :1983 Seagrave (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex: Truck 9) :1983 Seagrave (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex: Truck 11) :1976 Mack CF/1992 Island Body Rehab (ex: Rescue) :1982 International S1954/1997 Tropicana (ex: Rehab Unit) Future Plans * E15 L9 Firehouse Remodeling (Currently E15 relocated to E11 & L9 Off Duty at State Street) * Plans on new firehouse for E10 L12 at Grand Street & Bishop Street (Currently relocated to E5 LT6) * Plans on new firehouse for SQ4 R1 at Communipaw Avenue & Jackson Street * Plans on expanding E22 LT4 firehouse * Plans on buying State Street, whole building Alarm Assignments External links *History of the Jersey City Fire Department Station map Category:Hudson County Category:New Jersey departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating American LaFrance apparatus